Hidden Truth Redone!
by Madi-Hatter
Summary: This is going to be a re done version of a verrrrrrry old story of mine that I once thought dead.  Summary- Jack is not who he appears. Then who is he?


Jack was young when he first remembered it happening, the bouts of rage were few but usually ended with him sitting in the middle of destruction with no memory of what happened. The destruction usually ranged from destroyed items to an entire room ripped apart. His mother always told him it only happened because he was very special. Jack being young took this answer as a good one because of the smile on his mothers face and then with a kiss to his head he was back on his way while his mother cleaned up.

His mother was a kind, beautiful, nurturing, and a patient woman. A petit woman at the average height of five foot with her body as slight as a summer storm. Her soft features as passed on to her son seemed to only magnetically pull you closer with her inner brilliance and soft looking downy hair that looked like spilled pure ink long enough to have reached her waist if the hair was pulled from its wavy tangle. With a pair of sparkling green eyes that seemed to be the color of a pure field of grass. She seemed to never stop smiling or to be even the slightest bit angry. Yes she was whatever child would want as a mother, and what every new mother would hope to be.

Jack loved his mother, and she loved him. She never once put him down about his unique looks or the strange attraction to the mechanical mechanisms that he had started to piece together from his toys. His mother loved his inventions, smiling at every little robot or hovering metal airplane. She seemed to take her sons brilliance all in stride with only a blink of an eye. As Jack grew out of his childhood he tossed out his old inventions to make way for new small nearly toy sized robots became bigger with every redesign. However it is to be said that at the entrance into the house in a small glass case there laid the small and broken inventions of a young mind. In the middle of the bits of metal and wired was one framed picture of a grinning Delilah and Jack Spicer crowed to fit into the frame.

Oh if he knew he would cause that smiling face to never be seen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud buzzing permeated the air of the basement below the extravagant house. The shrill sound of metal being grinded and other noised overpowered the loud sound of music that blared from the speakers that hung on either side of a enormous monitor on the slate gray concrete wall. Just below this was a keyboard and a small mouse. Table tops on either side of the desk were covered with what seemed to be rolled up blue prints and some were flattened down by sample pieces of metal and thick wiring.

A loud clank raided around the room as a fairly large bit of metal fell out of a giant ship like structure. A loud string of curses came from the underside of the contraption. A thin white arm popped out from within the machine and reached out blindly for something. Upon finding the bright blue tool box the nimble white fingers flitted over multiplies of bright colored and numbered tools until it landed upon a medium sized green tool, gripping it firmly the white arm disappeared back underneath. A loud cranking noise continued for a moment until the green tool was tossed back out onto the floor where a small yellow and blue bot whizzed over and picked up the tool and replaced it in the matching blue box. After the tool was placed in its' rightful place the bot chirped happily and hunkered down to wait for its' master to throw another tool.

The sound went back down to a just the sound of the music and buzzing. This kept on until suddenly the music stopped and a loud screeching shattered the calm demeanor of the room. A loud crash sounded from inside the machine followed by another muffled curse. Smoothly Jack Spicer slipped out if his invention and onto the concrete floor. Glancing around he quickly stumbled over to a panel and hit a series of buttons that silenced the alarm. In big bold letters the screen read Alert New Shen Gong Wu. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his lengthening now red and white hair. It had been a long time since the last time he had shown up at a showdown. He had been the Heylin and the Xiaolin sides for months now. Jack shook his head then flicked the screen off of the alert and proceeded to head back towards his new project on the other side of the room. However his plans were ruined when his new uninvited guest as Wuya flew through the wall and made a beeline to Jack.

"Come on boy we must get to the Shen Gong Wu before the monks!" Wuya yelled as she flew through the wall and towards Jack.

"Fine, fine I'm going god" Jack grimaced at the sound of Wuya's voice the witch had been trying for the while that she had stayed with the young genius to as she said it 'get him back into the game'. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed tired of the ghostly witch's bitching and decided to give in. Jack grabbed his hoodie which he pulled over his head and then pulled out his now nearly shoulder length hair.

"You go ahead I have the track….err" He said turning around to empty air as Wuya had clearly gone off without him.

With a grimace up at the ceiling Jack shook his head before running over to his main table only stopping momentarily to grab his heli-pack and a couple of shen gong wu before opening the sky light quickly and leaving into the gray cloudy sky while leaving the silent lab in his wake.

In the silent lab a pair bright gold eyes stared from the shadowed corner of the lab unnoticed and unseen.


End file.
